sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ambicja Doktora Eggmana/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do trzeciego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Ambicja Doktora Eggmana. Transkrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} {Opis końcówki z poprzedniego odcinka: Po powrocie do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów cała szóstka spotyka się w garażu, by przedstawić Chrisowi i Chuckowi Tailsa, Cream i Cheese’a.} Tails: Mam na imię Tails! Zawsze jestem u boku Sonica. (do Sonica) Co nie, Sonic? Sonic: Mniej więcej. Cream: A ja jestem Cream, (wskazuje na Cheese’a) a to mój przyjaciel, Cheese. (kłaniają się Chrisowi) Miło mi. Chris: Mi też. Wygląda na to, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To mój dziadek. Chucka interesowało coś innego: miniaturyzowane elektryczne chipy wzorowane na papierowych samolocikach. Chuck: Fantastyczne! Nigdy nie widziałem tak miniaturowych, zdalnie sterowanych samolocików. Tails (wyciera się palcem o nos): To nic wielkiego. Chris (do Sonica): Ale... Jesteś zbyt lekkomyślny! To wojsko, wiesz?! Mogłeś rozpętać wojnę. Sonic (do Chrisa): Jakoś to będzie. Chris: Nie o to chodzi. tylko wzrusza ramionami. Podekscytowany Chuck rozmawia z Tailsem. Chuck: To doprawdy niezwykłe. Gdzie nauczyłeś się tworzyć tak zaawansowaną technologię? Tails: Gdzie? Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że w świecie, z którego pochodzę. Chris: Mówiłem ci, że to niebezpieczne. Chuck: A gdzie jest ten świat? Tails: Kto wie? Dostaliśmy się do tego świata przez szczelinę między wymiarową. (do Sonica) Sonic. Skoro ty, ja, Cream i Cheese dostaliśmy się tu przez ten wypadek, to możliwe że... Pozostali też tu są, nie? Sonic: Wszyscy, którzy tam wtedy byli, Knuckles, Amy i... prawda. [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggman] też dostał się do świata ludzi przez Kontrolę Chaosu. Kamera przedstawia na następnej scenie piasek (prawdopodobnie plażę), na który leje się woda z oceanu. Potem widać fragment otoczonego przez robo kamery Imperium Eggmana, które leży na jakiejś wyspie.] Doktor Eggman: Więc dostaliśmy się do tego świata dzięki Kontroli Chaosu, tak? No cóż. W takim razie to w tym świecie stworzę Imperium Eggmana. A potem rozszerzę swe terytoria na inne światy! {Eggman śmieje się złowieszczo, co może oznaczać tylko jedno: początek kłopotów na świecie ludzi.} tytułowa przez chwilę pokazuje tylko chmury; dopiero chwilę później widać całą wyspę, na której był tylko kawałek Imperium Eggmana. Woda dryfuje o skały, a cały kawałek Imperium widać od dołu, aż na sam czubek. Eggman i jego sługusy patrzą na ekran komputera, na którym widać [[Station Square (Sonic X)|Station Square], po czym Eggman złowieszczo się uśmiecha.] Eggman: Myślę, że zacznę od zdobycia tego miasta. [Decoe podaje Eggmanowi tacę z kartami do wyboru.] Decoe: Którą pan wybierze? bierze talię kart. Eggman: Zobaczmy… (Zastanawia się) Którą kartę by tu wybrać? wszystkie karty do pojemnika [[Maszyna wyborów|Selection Machine], po czym pociąga za dźwignię.] Eggman: Ruszaj. końcu losowania jak w kasynie, na trzech obrazkach widać [[E-23 Missile Wrist|idealnego robota] do podboju miasta.] Eggman: Bingo! To jest to! tle sceny widać miasto. Następnie kamera pokazuje dzieci grające w koszykówkę (która podczas trafienia odbija się od kosza), a następnie przedstawia wejście do kanałów, w których są… Amy i Knuckles. Knuckles: To wszystko przez Sonica. Amy: Mylisz się, Knuckles. To przez Eggmana. Knuckles: Nie. Gdyby Sonic nie był tak lekkomyślny, nic takiego by się nie stało! Amy zatrzymuje się. Amy: Skąd ta pewność? Knuckles też się zatrzymuje. Knuckles: Bo zawsze tak jest! Czy może się mylę? Amy: Nie lubię, gdy zwalasz wszystko na Sonica! Knuckles: Wisi mi to! tych słowach rusza dalej. Amy: Hej, chcesz mnie tu zostawić? Knuckles: Skoro mnie nie lubisz, to nie idź za mną. Amy: Serio, uparty jesteś. (Pędzi za Knucklesem) Hej, zaczekaj na mnie, Knuckles! następnej scenie widać piłkę plażową; grupa jakichś dziewcząt gra w siatkówkę plażową. Dziewczyna #1: Tak. widać młodego mężczyznę, uprawiającego surfing, a dopiero potem – plażę, w której jest mnóstwo ludzi. Kobieta siedząca na leżaku zauważa coś podejrzanego na wodzie. Mężczyzna #1: Moja! z graczy za mocno odbija piłkę. Mężczyzna #2: Ej! za mocno piłka wpada z głośnym pluskiem do wody. Jedna z uczestniczek biegnie do wody po piłkę. Dziewczyna #1: Nie uderzaj tak mocno. ku przerażeniu ludzi z wody wystaje wielki robot Eggmana. Dziewczyna, nie zważając na piłkę, która pacnęła ją w głowę, zaczyna krzyczeć głośno z przerażenia. Jakby na ten znak, robot wystrzela jedno ze swych ramion, niszcząc: mostek ratownika i kilka samochodów. Na ten widok ludzie uciekają w popłochu, zostawiając pobojowisko. To wszystko ogląda Eggman, który śmieje się z tej sceny. Eggman: Dajesz, E-23! Pokaż im, jak potężny jest Doktor Eggman! Tails z pomocą Chucka myje swojego [[Tornado 2 (Sonic X)|Tornado] wodą z węża ogrodowego.] Tails: Czyściutki. Chuck: Jak nawoskujesz, będzie jeszcze bardziej lśnił. Cream i Cheese zajadają się pysznymi ciasteczkami. Cream: Dobre? Cheese (kiwa głową): Chao, chao. Cream: To dobrze. Chris: Tails! Tails: Co? pozostałych przybiega mocno przejęty Chris. Chris: Gdzie jest Sonic? Cream: Sonic powiedział, że idzie się przejść i wyszedł. Chris: Nawet mimo tego, że powiedziałem mu, że gdy opuści dom, ktoś może go zauważyć. Tails: Mogą go zauważyć, ale złapać nie dadzą rady. Chris: Też tak myślę, ale… Tails: A co chciałeś od Sonica? Chris: W mieście są spore problemy! Eggmana wkroczył do miasta, siejąc zniszczenie i spustoszenie w jednym. Na końcu miasta stoi komendant z megafonem i uzbrojonymi w broń policjantami. Komendant: Stój! Stój bo strzelam! robot jakby tego nie słyszał i nadal idzie w stronę miasta. Komendant: Ognia! strzelają w kierunku robota, ale kule go nie dosięgają: odbijają się od niego. To wszystko ogląda z góry Eggman, który śmieje się z głupoty policjantów. Eggman: Nie zatrzymacie mnie. jeden z policjantów strzela w robota ogniem, co przez chwilę go spowalnia. Komendant jest z tego dumny. Komendant: Mamy go. na ich oczach robot gasi ogień automatycznie (tyle że bez użycia wody). Podlatuje do niego Eggman. Eggman: Głupcy! Takie coś nie zadziała! A teraz, kto jest twoim szefem?! Jeden z policjantów: Komendant. Eggman: To leć po niego. tych słowach Eggman odlatuje, zostawiając swojego robota, by siał nadal spustoszenie. Tails leci swoim Tornado, by znaleźć Sonica. Zaczyna się o niego niepokoić. Tails: Ciekawe, gdzie poszedł Sonic. innej części miasta są Chris i Chuck. Chris woła Sonica, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Chris: Sonic! Sonic! scenie widać park, w którym są ludzie oraz bawiące się dzieci. Chris: Gdzie jesteś? Proszę, odpowiedz, jeśli jesteś w pobliżu! Sonic! Chuck: Chyba go tu nie ma. Poszukajmy gdzie indziej. kiwa głową i biegnie wskoczyć do samochodu. Chuck uruchamia samochód i obaj jadą nie wiadomo dokąd, mijając reklamę pasty do zębów. Nikt jednak nie wie, że Sonic stał na jakimś wzgórzu, by obejrzeć góry. Śmieje się i pędzi w stronę gór, po czym wskakuje do jakiejś przepaści. Tymczasem Knuckles i Amy wciąż chodzą po kanałach. Amy: A może chwilę odpoczniemy? Knuckles: Nie musisz za mną iść, wiesz? te słowa Amy się napusza, lecz chwilę potem zastanawia się nad jednym. Amy (do siebie): Nie pozwolę ci iść samemu, Knuckles. (do Knucklesa) Wierzysz, że uda nam się wrócić do domu? Knuckles: Ja nie "wierzę", ja "wiem". Amy: Skąd? Knuckles: Nie wiem jak, ale znajdę sposób. Na pewno. wspomnieniach Knucklesa widać [[Anielska Wyspa (Sonic X)|Anielską Wyspę], na której są: Ołtarz Szmaragdów oraz Główny Szmaragd, którego ochroną zajmuje się kolczatka.] Knuckles: Muszę wrócić. Mam coś, co muszę chronić. Mam swoją misję! Dlatego nie mogę marnować czasu na przebywanie w tym miejscu! obaj słyszą jakieś potężne kroki dobiegające z góry. Podbiegają do wyjścia z kanałów. Knuckles: Co to? kroki należały do robota E-23, który po drodze zgniótł kilka samochodów. Niepostrzeżeni Knuckles i Amy wychodzą z kanałów. Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy młody pracownik wychodzi z banku. Na widok E-23 krzyczy z przerażenia. Robot niszczy szkło i kawałek ścian, powodując panikę u klientów banku, którzy uciekają stąd. Eggman ogląda przez kamerę robota stan bałaganu, po czym śmieje się złowieszczo. Eggman: E-23, ruszaj na dach! swoim [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile] na górę.] E-23: Przyjąłem! jedno ze swoich ramion, które wystrzela, w stronę dachu. Eggman pojawia się na określonym miejscu. Nagle widzi siedem radiowozów, które zatrzymały się przy wejściu do banku, po czym śmieje się szyderczo. Eggman: Jesteśmy w centrum uwagi! wystrzelone przez E-23 ramię, które zakotwicza się na dachu. E-23: Ruszam na dach. po tych słowach rusza w stronę dachu, niszcząc parę pięter, po czym pojawia się na miejscu. Starszy komendant na widok robota jest w szoku. Eggman pojawia się chwilę później. Eggman: No dobrze, chyba nadszedł czas, bym się przedstawił! przycisk, by włączyć hologram, na którym widać jego twarz. Eggman: Ludzie, posłuchajcie! Jestem Doktor Eggman! Jestem genialnym naukowcem tego stulecia! ludzie zaczynają oglądać na ekranach telewizora przemowę Eggmana, w której można wyczuć nutę groźby. Eggman: Zamierzam stworzyć tu Imperium Eggmana! Ten świat będzie mój! tych słowach śmieje się. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chris i Chuck też oglądali to nagranie w telewizji. Tails: Doktorze Eggman. Starszy komendant: Ten robot należy do ciebie?! Eggman: Oczywiście! Starszy komendant: To proszę zabrać go stąd w tej chwili! Narusza porządek publiczny! myśli przez chwilę z ponurą miną, która zmienia się w groźniejszą. Eggman: To oddaj mi to miasto! Starszy komendant: Co masz na myśli? Eggman: No jak to co! pstryknięciu przez Eggmana palcami, E-23 wystrzela jedno ze swoich ramion aż na sam dół w stronę radiowozu, po czym zasuwa je z powrotem na górę. Eggman: Daj mi to miasto! radiowóz został zniszczony przez E-23, po tym pobojowisku widać kłęby dymu. Starszy komendant: Nie mam takich uprawnień. Pomów z burmistrzem. Eggman: To przyprowadź go! okulary świecą w słońcu. z kartami postaci uruchamia Tornado podczas czekania na Chrisa. Tails: Szybko, Chris! przybiega, nakładając na swoją głowę kask do gry w futbol amerykański. Chris: Wybacz. Chuck: Zajmij się Chrisem. Dobrze, Tails? Tails (daje kciuk w górę): Możesz na mnie liczyć! Chris: Powiedz o tym Sonicowi gdy wróci, dobrze? Cream: Oczywiście! Tails: To my ruszamy! startuje i leci w stronę miasta. Tymczasem kamera przez chwilę pokazuje miasto, ale potem widać hologram z Eggmanem. Eggman: To jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? w tej negocjacji jest burmistrz Station Square. Burmistrz: Doktorze Eggman, nie spełnimy twej prośby! Eggman: A zresztą... Eggman pstryknął tak jak poprzednio palcami, E-23 wystrzelił swoje prawe ramię w kierunku wieżowca, którego niszczy, ku przerażeniu starszego komendanta i burmistrza. Widać przez chwilę kłęby dymu. Eggman: No i? Dasz mi je czy nie?! starszy komendant i policjanci, jak i burmistrz byli zakryci pyłem. Burmistrz: Musisz porozmawiać z gubernatorem... Albo i z prezydentem. tę odpowiedź Eggmanowi zrzedła mina. Eggman: E-23, zmiażdż ich... Tails: Przestań, Eggman! jest zaskoczony i jednocześnie przerażony widokiem Tailsa i Chrisa na Tornado. Przerażony uchyla głowę w dół, by się nie zderzyć. Eggman: Tails?! Sonic też jest z tobą?! Tornado leci coraz wyżej, co Eggmana mocno zdenerwowało. Eggman: E-23! Intruzi lecą w twoim kierunku! Masz ich zmiażdżyć! E-23: Przyjąłem. kieruje swoje lewe ramię w kierunku Tornado, ale nie trafił. Spróbował drugim ramieniem; też spudłował, gdyż samolot sterowany przez Tailsa robił uniki. Chris: Kręci mi się w głowie! Tails: Dobra, moja kolej! sterowane przez Tailsa szarżuje w stronę E-23 (który do nich strzela ramionami, ale pudłuje) i strzela do niego, ale pociski w niego nie trafiają. Tails: Niedobrze. Atak nie zadziałał. Chris: Tails, uważaj! jedno z ramion zaczyna mknąć w stronę tornado jak rakieta. Gdy Tails próbuje zatrzymać samolot, ramię robota niszczy śmigło. Tails: Śmigło zniszczone! zaczęło runąć w dół. Tails naciska różne przyciski i pociąga za dźwignię, dzięki czemu śmigła zostały przekształcone, a samolot zmienił się w odrzutowiec. Tails: Jesteśmy cali! jednak nie daje jednak za wygraną i strzela do niego i Chrisa swoimi ramionami. To wszystko razem z przerażonymi mieszkańcami miasta oglądają Amy i Knuckles. Amy: To Tails! Musimy im pomóc! Knuckles: Nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać. Amy: Głupek Knuckles! (Odchodzi) Knuckles: Hej, Amy! przez nikogo Amy wchodzi do budynku zniszczonego banku. Knuckles: I kto tu jest uparty. stoi przy windzie, by wejść aż na sam dach. Ledwie drzwi się otworzyły, weszła do windy. Nagle słyszy głos Knucklesa. Knuckles: Amy! (Biegnie w jej stronę) Zaczekaj! Amy stała z rozłożonymi rękami i odwróciła twarz, zaś Knuckles nie zdążył dobiec do windy, która zamknęła mu się przed nosem. Knuckles: Do licha! Co jest z nimi?! chwili zauważa tabliczkę z napisem „Wyjście”. Tymczasem Sonic biegł przez góry, szosę, aż do miasta. Nagle zatrzymuje się przy jakimś sklepie ze sprzętem, gdzie widzi tłum gapiów. Przechodzień #1: O czym on mówi? bez namysłu wskakuje na drzewo, był lepiej się temu przyjrzeć. Ku jego zdziwieniu na ekranach telewizora widać… twarz Eggmana, który śmieje się ze swojego triumfu. Sonic: Eggman! Więc on też tu jest! ekranach telewizorów widzi też walkę Chrisa i Tailsa lecących na Tornado z robotem Eggmana, E-23. Sonic: Chyba nieźle się bawią. zeskakuje z drzewa i pędzi na miejsce walki. Tymczasem Tails i Chris wciąż unikali ciosów od E-23, ale robot nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Na miejsce bitwy jako pierwszy wbiegł Knuckles. Knuckles: A więc to tak. Poczekam, aż opuści gardę. jako druga przybywa Amy. Knucklese (z uśmiechem na twarzy do Amy): Co ci tyle zajęło, Amy? zamiast odpowiedzieć, Amy wyciągnęła swój wielki [[Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic X)|młot Piko-Piko], by zniszczyć robota.] Amy: Dlaczego ty… (Pędzi w stronę robota) Przestań dręczyć Tailsa! Knuckles: Nie, Amy! jeżyca zatrzymuje się bliżej E-23. Amy: A masz! uderza z całej siły swoim młotem w robota. Ten odczuł to, i zauważając Amy, którą bolały od tego ciosu ręce, porywa ją w swoje ramiona. Wówczas Knuckles wkracza do akcji. Knuckles: Masz puścić Amy! jego drodze stanął jednak Eggman na Egg Mobile. Eggman: Zaczekaj, Knuckles! posłusznie zatrzymuje się. Eggman: Jeśli spróbujesz coś zrobić... pstryknięciu palcami, E-23 mocno ciska Amy. Amy: Nie! jest bezradny. Tymczasem Sonic pędzi co tchu przez resztę miasta do budynku. Sonic: Muszę się pospieszyć, bo skończą zabawę beze mnie. przez całą szosę w stronę miasta. Knuckles: Ty szczurze. Masz puścić Amy! Eggman: Szczurze? To ona zaczęła. E-23 tylko się bronił. rozgląda się nerwowo dookoła. Eggman: Nie widzę go... Tego natrętnego jeża. zauważa jednak Tornado z Tailsem i Chrisem na pokładzie, którzy wypatrywali Sonica. Tails: Gdyby tylko Sonic tu był. Chris coś wypatrzył: coś niebieskiego mknęło na szosie w stronę banku. To był Sonic. Chris: To Sonic! Sonic tu jest! Eggman: Co?! przybiega w stronę Tornado. Chris: Sonic! Sonic, minąwszy dwójkę ludzi, biegnie do Chrisa, by odebrać od niego [[Pierścienie (Sonic X)|pierścień].] Sonic: Dzięki. biegu trzyma w prawej ręce pierścień. Eggman: Nadchodzi, E-23! odrzuca Amy w inną stronę, ale Knuckles w ostatniej chwili ją ratuje. Sonic: W porząsiu. chwili Sonic wykonuje potężnego Spin Dasha i startuje w stronę góry. Eggman: Ognia! E-23 strzela w stronę Sonica rakietami; jedna z nich zniszczyła go. Eggman: Dorwałeś go?! się jednak, że Sonic przetrwał ten atak i leciał w samą górę. Eggman: Na górze! strzela w stronę Sonica swoimi ramionami, ale ten tylko przeskakuje między nimi, robiąc różne triki, a nawet pokazując robotowi język czy dając „sobie” klapsa. Sonic: Dawaj, dawaj! Eggman (rozwścieczony): Dlaczego ty… Jak śmiesz ze mnie kpić! Eggman grał Eggmanowi na nosie, skacząc pomiędzy ramionami robota (m.in. tańcząc taniec, który przypomina nieco rosyjski taniec.). Knuckles go dopinguje, lecz Amy zamiast kibicować, martwi się o niego. Knuckles: Sonic! Czas go wykończyć! Sonic: Jasne! w stronę prawego ramienia, po czym pokazuje mu język. E-23 wali swoim lewym ramieniem, ale nie w Sonica (który odskoczył nieco dalej), lecz w swoje prawe ramię; zaś Sonic leci w górę Sonic: Na razie. Eggman: Ognia! strzela w Sonica wszystkimi swoimi rakietami, co kończy się wybuchem. Eggman na ten widok cieszy się z triumfu. Eggman: Udało się!! triumf trwał tylko chwilę, gdyż Sonic wyszedł w postaci Spin Dasha z kłębu dymu w stronę robota. Sonic: Szkoda! przerażeniu Eggmana, Sonic niszczy robota, który wybucha potężnie. Knuckles ogląda to wszystko z uśmiechem, osłaniając Amy przed kawałkami gruzu. Tails i Chris cieszą się ze zwycięstwa Sonica. Chris: No dobra! kłębu dymu wyłania się pokonany Eggman, który jest okryty sadząco zniszczonym robocie. Sonic stoi mu naprzeciw. Sonic: Co teraz? Eggman: Jak śmiałeś, Sonic! (odlatuje) Zapłacisz za to. To dopiero początek! tych słowach Eggman odlatuje na swym Egg Mobile do swojego Imperium, a światełko słoneczne oznacza, że jest gdzieś daleko. Nagle do Sonica podbiega wystraszona tym wszystkim Amy. Amy: Sonic! (przytula się do Sonica) Tak bardzo tęskniłam! Sonic: Hej. Amy: Myślałam, że już cię nie zobaczę! Sonic: Hej, dusisz mnie. patrzy na tę scenę jak na jakąś nudną komedię. Nagle na szczyt dachu wbiegają wojskowi policjanci. Policjant #1: Ręce do góry! Knuckles: Czym jesteście? Policjant #1: Rób co mówi! otacza fioletowa osłona siły. Knuckles: Jesteście naprawdę podli. Policjant #1: Chcesz się bić? Tails: Sonic! Łap! Sonica, Amy i Knucklesa podlatuje Tornado, wychylając drabinkę. Sonicowi i Amy udaje się ją schwytać; tylko Knuckles stoi bez ruchu, patrząc na policjantów. Sonic: Łap, Knuckles! Amy: Szybko, Knuckles! uśmiecha się złowieszczo na policjantów, po czym ucieka. Policjant #1: Ognia! policjanci strzelają w stronę Knucklesa, któremu w ostatniej chwili udaje się dobiec do drabinki i schwytać ją. Tornado leci w stronę domu Chrisa. Chris: Wracajmy do mojego domu. Tails (do swych przyjaciół): Cream i Cheese czekają na nas. Amy: Serio?! Czyli znów jesteśmy razem? Knuckles: Wybaczcie. Mnie nie liczcie. zaskoczeniu pozostałych, Knuckles puszcza drabinkę. Amy: Knuckles! Knuckles: Na razie! spada w stronę pobliskiego lasu. Amy: Knuckles... Dlaczego? Sonic Ma swoje własne sprawy. leci przez całe miasto. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Źródła * Filmik ten pochodzi z listy użytkownika Youtube Sonic X PL (na miejscach wulgarnych lub niektórych słów użytkownik Luz Sonic umieszcza inne słowa). Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X